Wnt genes are essential regulators of a multitude of developmental processes and de-regulation of their expression or signaling cascade contributes to the progression of many human diseases. Advances in the study of Wnt signaling continue to impact a broad spectrum of issues related to human disease, including etiology, diagnosis and treatment of cancer and a myriad of diseases related to development, bone formation, obesity and diabetes. This grant application outlines a meeting on "Wnt signaling in Development and Disease" scheduled for June 21 and 23, 2007 at the University of California in San Diego. The meeting will complement both temporally and geographically other meetings on Wnt signaling and will emphasize the intersection between basic science and medicine. The goal of the meeting is to encourage a deeper understanding of the biological processes regulated by Wnt proteins and how de-regulation of these processes contributes to human disease. Unlike most conventional meetings, which invite several prominent scientists to give oral presentations, this meeting selects speakers based on the merit of the submitted abstracts, thus providing scientists early in their careers with the opportunity to present their work to a large audience of their peers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]